


The Horror’s Soft Spot

by Dove00



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Adopted is not incest, Child Abuse, I finished the series and they are my favorites, M/M, enjoy., i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: We see how reluctant Ben is to release the ‘Horror’ so what if one day, he refuses to go to training. Reginald tries everything but nothing gets Ben out of his room until he realizes what, or rather, who he could use.





	The Horror’s Soft Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

“Number six, get out of your room this instant or you will not have dinner for a week!” Reginald screamed and Be-number six flinched. He knew he was in real trouble now because Hargreeves never screams, just looks disappointed and punishes them. He had tried everything to get the thirteen years old out of his room, even going as far as demanding Alli-number three use her power on him but she refused, resulting in her not having dinner for a week, yet, number six knows Lut-number one will sneak her something.   
Number six gathered up all his courage and answered.   
“No! You don’t love us, you’re just using us as crime fighting weapons!”   
It was silent until Hargreeves coughed pompously.   
“You don’t understand. You are just a child.”  
“Yeah. Just a child who doesn’t want to go to training because one day, you are going to get this child killed.” He felt the beast inside him roar.   
Time had passed and number six was getting hungry. There was a knock and a small plate slid under the door. It had a chicken wing on it with flattened rice.   
“Thank you.” He said to the unknown person.   
“You’re welcome.” Klau-number four’s voice answered. “Heard dear old Reggie said no food.” Number four joked. “What an old bat.”   
“Heh. Yeah. You, uh, you guys heard the argument.” He asked, embarrassed. He was worried the others would hate him now. Epsically number four   
“Are you kidding, Ben? Florida probably heard that argument.”   
“Ben?”   
“Yeah.”   
“I thought dad didn’t like when we used our names.”   
“All the more reason to use it.”   
“Okay, Klause.”   
“See, wasn’t that easy?” Klaus asked cheekily.   
Ben chuckled. Klaus always knew how to make him smile.   
“Yeah. Thanks.”   
“You’re welcome...crud.”   
Ben was confused until he heard heavier footsteps.   
“Number four, what are you doing?” Hargreeves demeaned.   
“Oh, you know, living life, thinking about the outside, talking to B-number six.”   
“Number six is not allowed to have visitors until he comes for training. Have you changed your mind, number six, to end this horrid episode of disobedience and grow up.”   
“Nope.”   
Hargreeves rolled his eyes. Then, looked back at number four, who was whispering things to number six and an idea struck him.   
“Number four, let’s go.”   
“Where are we going?” Four asked and he heard six stand up from the other side of the closed door.   
“I think you know where.”  
Four paled.   
“Klaus, what’s going on?” He whispered.   
“I can’t go back there.” He sounded small and number six wanted to comfort him.  
“You don’t have a choice. It’s time to go back to the .” mausoleum.” Number six paled and the monster roared as bile rose in his throat. That place gave Klaus nightmares for two weeks.   
“You can’t send me back there. Please.” Klaus begged.   
“Go, now!” Hargreeves yelled. He forced Klaus up and the monster was going crazy. Klaus was pushed to his room and told to wait. When Hargreeves returned, six was trying to control his beast.   
“Number six,” the growl that emits from six surprises them both. “You will come down for training and you will never disobey my direct orders again.”   
“Or?” Six asked, feeling especially brave.   
“Or I will take number four to the mausoleum every night as long as he is under my roof.” He threatened. Six took a deep breath. He knew there was no way around it because there is no way he is going to put Klaus in that situation. He unlocked the door and opened it.   
Reginald smirked. “I’m glad you came to your senses, number six.”   
“If I do this, you will never lock him up again?”   
“Yes.”   
“Okay.” Number six followed him downstairs.   
_____________________________________________  
Ben was dead. Killed on a mission. Yet, being dead didn’t stop the pain he felt when he saw Reginald drag Klaus and force him into the mausoleum. Ben tried to stop it but they went right through him and he watched as the door closed and the last bit of light in Klaus’ beautiful eyes diminished as his heart broke.


End file.
